1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible golf bag which, when properly assembled, will be self supporting and rigid as is typical of the more conventional golf bag. The present invention also relates to a reinforcing tube which fits into a collapsible golf bag to yield the self supporting and rigid characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional golf bags are extremely rigid and do not yield or collapse, making the bag difficult to handle, transport, and store. In particular, with the advent of the small automobile, rigid golf bags do not fit into the smaller luggage compartments. The problem is particularly acute when additional luggage is desired to be transported in the same compartment. For example, where four persons each having a golf bag attempt to fit their respective golf bags into the trunk of an automobile together with their luggage, the space occupied by the golf bags themselves unduly limits the amount of luggage that might otherwise be carried with ease in the luggage compartment of an automobile.
Also, with the cost of housing increasing beyond the reach of most individuals and families, there is a definite trend to make houses smaller and thus, more affordable. In making homes smaller, storage space has become a problem. Golf bags which are bulky, non-collapsible, and very rigid do not fit into the smaller storage spaces with other necessary household applicances.
In addition to the above problems, transportation of golf bags is quite expensive, primarily because transportation is based on volume, rather than weight. Because a golf bag occupies a large volume, transportation from the factory to the retailer is expensive. Furthermore, handling of a plurality of golf bags is difficult because of their bulkiness. A retailer, when restocking merchandise, often finds he cannot personally carry more than four golf bags at any one time, although the weight of the four golf bags is not excessive. Because a retailer spends more time restocking shelves, this additional cost is passed on to the consumer. Hence, the consumer golfer pays a heavy burden for the cost of handling golf bags by the retailer, and for the cost of transporting the golf bags from the manufacturer to the retailer.